SuperStanleyGriff (SuperMarioLogan) (Stanley X Joy)
A parody of SuperMarioLogan. Cast *Bowser Junior (Turtle) - Elliot (Open Season) (Both are idiotic, dumb, retarded, dim-wits, and straight bullies) *Bowser Junior (Human) - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Cody (Turtle) - Melman (Madagascar) *Cody (Human) - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Ken- Slips (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Joseph (Turtle) - SpongeBob SquarePants *Joseph (Human) - Finn (Adventure Time) *Toad - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Bowser (Turtle) - Ian (Open Season) *Bowser (Human) - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Charlie - Simba (The Lion King) *Doofy the Dragon - Boog (Open Season) *Black Yoshi - Zed the Zebra (64 Zoo Lane) *Chef Pee Pee - Dennis (Stanley) *Mario (Plush) - Stanley Griff (Stanley) *Mario (Donkey) - Sid (Ice Age) *Mario (Puppet) - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Rosalina - Joy (Inside Out) *Jeffy - Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Cat Piano - Elsie (Stanley) *Shrek - Manny (Ice Age) *Jackie Chu - Mr. Hornbill (MGPAM) *Principal Steinbeck - Princaple PixeFrog (MGPAM) *Patrick - Donnie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Toadette - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Crystal - Disgust (Inside Out) *Brooklyn T. Guy - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Simmons - Duke (TSLOP) *Sharon - Gidget (TSLOP) *Craig the Devil - ??? *Nanny Nesbit - Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Pee Pee Suck - Gill (Finding Nemo) *Melvin - Zoboomafoo *Tony the Tiger - Stripes the Tiger (Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse) *Bully Bill - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Banzai Bill - Banzai (TLK) *Judy - Mama Mirabelle (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies) *Tyrone - Nelson the Elephant (64 Zoo Lane) *Lola - Princess Mindy (TSBSP movie) *Goodman - Quint (Timon & Pumbaa) *Woody - ??? Gallery Elliot.png|Elliot as Bowser Junior (Turtle) Mac Foster.png|Mac Foster as Bowser Junior (Human) Melman.png|Melman as Cody (Turtle) Little_sherman_by_ni_qu_d7nvg7s-pre.png|Sherman as Cody (Human) Slips_the_Python.png|Slips Python as Ken Spongebob-squarepants3.png|SpongeBob Squarepants as Joseph (Turtle) Finn_the_Human.png|Finn as Joseph (Human) Nemo.gif|Nemo as Toad TLK Simba.png|Simba As Charlie Boog.png|Boog the Bear as Doofy the Dragon Zed the Zebra.png|Zed as Black Yoshi Stanley - Stanley's Best Friend, Dennis.jpg|Dennis as Chef Pee Pee Ian Open Season Patrick Warburton.png|Ian as Bowser (Turtle) Homer eating donut.png|Homer Simpson as Bowser (Human) Stanley Griff.gif|Stanley Griff as Mario (Plush) Sid.jpg|Sid as Mario (Donkey) Marco diaz.png|Marco Diaz as Mario (Puppet) Joy5.gif|Joy as Roselina Suprised Patrick.png|Patrick Star As Jeffy Elsie.png|Elsie as Cat Piano Manny.jpg|Manny as Shrek Mr. Hornbill.jpg|Mr. Hornbill as Jackie Chu Princaple Pixiefrog.png|Princaple PixeFrog as Principal Steinbeck Donnie Thornberry.png|Donnie Thornberry as Patrick DORY-clipart.gif|Dory as Toadette Disgust2.gif|Disgust as Crystal Max-3.jpg|Max as Brooklyn T. Guy Duke the secret life of pets.png|Duke as Simmons Gidget the secret life of pets.png|Gidget as Sharon Fairy Godmother (Shrek).gif|Fairy Godmother as Nanny Nesbit Gill Render.png|Gill as Pee Pee Suck Zoboomafoo.png|Zoboomafoo as Melvin Stripes the Tiger.jpg|Stripes the Tiger as Tony the Tiger Janja-Hyena.png|Janja as Bully Bill Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai as as Banzai Bill Mama mirabelle mmhm stockart.png|Mama Mirabelle as Judy Nelson (64 Zoo Lane).png|Nelson as Tyrone Mindy_spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Lola Quint.jpg|Quint as Goodman Category:Stanley x Joy Category:SuperMarioLogan Spoofs Category:GavenLovesAnimals Category:Upcoming Category:Ideas Category:Web Series Spoofs